At One Step to Meet You
by SennaUzumaki
Summary: Imaginez que Naruto ait eu une cousine. Que celle-ci  est vécu hors du village durant les 12 dernières années. Et que, subitement, elle réapparaisse. Et que finalement sa route croise celle de Naruto ...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Elle courrait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Voltigeant entre les arbres, les jambes éreintées, elle tentait d'échapper à ses poursuivants. La forêt qu'elle traversait ne lui facilitant pas la tâche, elle chuta à de maintes reprises, mais elle savait. Elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, les ninjas qui étaient à ses trousses ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Ils la massacreraient, comme ils avaient exterminé tous les villageois. Ses opposants étaient trop nombreux, et bien trop fort pour elle. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient de plus en plus rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, alors elle pria. Espérant qu'on lui vienne en aide. Que quelqu'un entendrait ses prières. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle les aperçut. Un vieil homme à l'allure d'ermite et un jeune garçon blond vêtu d'orange. Elle loupa une branche, et chuta, mais elle fut rattrapé par le garçon avant de toucher le sol. Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus avant de perdre connaissance.<strong>_

- Hey, l'Ermite pas net, qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec elle ... mais ... mais on dirait moi ! Elle a la même tête que moi ! Hey, l'Ermite pas net! beugla le blondinet.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Naruto. Pose-la contre un arbre, on a de la visite.

_**Les ninjas qui pourchassaient la jeune fille finirent par la rattraper. Ils portaient sur leurs bandeaux frontaux, l'emblème du village d'Oto. L'un d'eux, surement le capitaine, resta en retrait, tandis que les trois autres s'élancèrent vers le jeune Naruto et son maître, balançant au passage des kunaïs et des shurikens. Il ne fallut pas moins de dix secondes au plus vieux des deux sauveurs de la jeune fille, pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux antagonistes qui lui faisaient face. Naruto, lui aussi, finit par venir à bout du ninja d'Oto contre lequel il avait lutté. Mais le dernier de ces ennemis, leur capitaine, profita du combat de ses compagnons pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Après avoir mis en fuite, le dernier de leurs opposants, Naruto et son ermite revinrent près de la jeune fille. Elle était blessée, des écorchures semées par de-ci de-là sur son corps. Elle haletait. Visiblement, elle avait de la fièvre. Naruto la contemplait avec une attention non dissimulée. Il était perplexe. Jiraya, nom de l'ermite, tourna la tête vers son disciple.**_

- Arrête de la fixer, Naruto, et vas me chercher de l'eau.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais qui tiennent, allez hop hop hop.

- J'ai compris.

_**L'ermite scruta à son tour les détails du visage de la jeune, fille. Et effectivement, elle ressemblait au jeune garçon turbulent, comme deux gouttes d'eaux. "**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

><p><strong>" Jiraya observait la jeune fille que son disciple et lui venait de protéger des ninjas du village d'Oto. Celle-ci semblait avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves comme l'indiquaient les multiples blessures parsemées ci et là sur son corps. Naruto, parti chercher de l'eau, revint après une absence d'une dizaine de minutes.<strong>

- L'ermite pas net, interpela le blond, je vous ai ramener l'eau.

- Pose-la à côté de mon sac, lui répondit l'ermite.

**Le blond s'exécuta, puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son maître et de la jeune fille. Il détailla son visage avec une grande attention. Et une chose s'imposait à son esprit : " elle a vraiment la même tête que moi " . Il se demandait comment c'était possible lorsque la voix du sannin le rappela à l'ordre. Lui priant de lui apporter son sac d'où il sortit une trousse de premier secours. Le blond aida son maître à soigner la blonde endormie.**

**Après avoir allumé un feu, le jeune shinobi de Konoha, mis trois poissons, fraichement pêchés dans la rivière à proximité, à cuire. L'odeur alléchante qui s'élevait creusa l'appétit de l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Naruto. La blonde, qui était inconsciente depuis plusieurs heures déjà, ouvrit, lentement les yeux. Peu à peu, alors qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil elle remarqua la présence des deux hommes, sursauta, et se redressa à vive allure. Alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds une vive douleur la frappa et la fit chancelé, Naruto se précipita pour la rattraper. Lorsque la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras du blond, elle le repoussa le plus fortement possible.**

- Laissez-moi! cria t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait! Lâchez-moi.

- Calme-toi, s'écria à son tour le shinobi, on ne te veut pas de mal, déclara t-il en essayant de se montrer rassurant.

**La blonde se calma à peine. Elle observa le blond et le vieux qui lui faisait face. Puis, tandis qu'elle commençait à s'apaiser, elle réalisa que ses blessures avaient été traitées par les deux messieurs présents. Elle les regarda alors, le regard remplis d'incompréhension.**

-Vous ... Vous m'avez soigné? demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, déclara Naruto dans un sourire chaleureux.

- M ... Merci, bafouilla t-elle.

- De rien. Comment tu t'appelle? Moi c'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

- U ... UZUMAKI ? Moi aussi.

- Hein?

- Mon nom. C'est Uzumaki Senna.

- Sérieusement? . Tu as le même nom que moi! Hé l'Ermite pas net, vous vous rendez compte. C'est incroyable, non? Mêmes noms, mêmes visages.

- En effet c'est étrange. Mais dis-moi, Senna-chan, Que s'est-il passé exactement? Pourquoi ces ninjas en avaient-ils après toi?

- C'est ... je n'en sais rien. Ils sont arrivés au village soudainement et se sont mis à massacrer tout le monde, les villageois, les prêtresses, tout le monde. Je ... Je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors j'ai couru. Mais ils m'ont pourchassés. Ils m'ont traqués comme une bête. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, confessa t-elle les yeux larmoyants, j'étais épuisé, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de jeter leurs satanées armes sur moi.

**La nuit qui s'en suivit passa lentement. Les shinobis et Senna avaient dressés le campement pour la nuit. Jiraya et Naruto dormaient déjà, mais pas la jeune Uzumaki qui était assise près du feu. Elle contemplait un pendentif qui renfermait une photo d'une jeune femme enceinte. Cela faisait quelques heures que les shinobis s'étaient endormis, et le vent avait considérablement rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps. Senna, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle repensait au carnage qui avait eu lieu dans son village.**

- Tu ne dors pas? demanda la voix de Naruto.

- Non, et toi non plus visiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde?

- Une photo.

- C'est ta mère? Elle est jolie, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, elle l'était.

- Elle est morte dans le village? demanda t-il hésitant.

- Non, un peu après ma naissance. Elle a été chassé de son clan parce qu'elle est tombé enceinte d'un ninja qui n'appartenait pas à son village. Elle s'appelait Aria. Uzumaki Aria.

- C'est un beau prénom, déclara le blond.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Naruto, fit-elle en souriant tristement.

- Et ton père? Lui aussi, il est ...

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien de lui. Même pas son nom.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas connu mes parents.

- Ca nous fait un autre point commun, blagua t-elle à moitié.

- Oui encore un!

s'exclama le blond en riant.

- On devrait aller dormir, fit remarquer la blonde.

**Le soleil se leva. Les oiseaux chantonnaient. Les shinobis originaire de Konoha ainsi que leur nouvelle compagne se réveillèrent bercés par les bruits de la forêt. Après avoir déjeuner, Naruto et son "jeune" maître commencèrent à plier bagages. Ils récupérèrent tous les ustensiles utilisés pour préparer le feu, et leurs repas. Senna, les aida dans leurs tâches. Une fois prêts, les trois compagnons se mirent en marche, direction: le pays des Sources Chaudes. En chemin, Naruto et son homologue féminin, firent connaissance. Ils s'entendaient merveilleusemen bien. Si bien, qu'en ne les connaissant pas, on aurait juré que ces deux-là étaient jumeaux. Senna appréciait beaucoup Naruto ce qui était réciproque pour le garçon blond. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux autres points communs, comme leur goût prononcés pour les ramens ou leur aversion pour l'injustice. Jiraya, spectateur de la discussion des deux Uzumakis, ne put que sourire devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Puis à un moment donné, la blonde posa une question qui réveilla des souvenirs que le blond aurait préféré ne pas faire resurgir.**

- Mais dis-moi Naruto, tu m'as dis que tu étais de Konoha, non? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton village, tu es en mission ou quelque chose dans le genre, demanda t-elle à son interlocuteur.

- Non, je suis en entrainement, répondit ce dernier.

- En entrainement? Pourquoi? Tu as un but précis?

- Pour devenir plus fort sans doute et le ramener au village.

- Le? Qui ça?

- Sasuke.

- Et c'est qui?

- Mon meilleur ami, dit-il en fixant le vide.

**Voyant l'expression adopté par le blond, Senna n'insista pas. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Peu avant le coucher du soleil, ils arrivèrent devant une auberge. Le plus vieux des trois, Jiraya, annonça qu'ils resteraient ici pour la nuit. Une fois les chambres louées, tous allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Jiraya s'adonna à son passe-temps favoris à savoir: "le mattage de midinettes". Naruto, lui était assis dans sa chambre, fixant attentivement une photo sur laquelle apparaissaient la team 7 formée de son Sensei Hatake Kakashi, et de sa "coéquipière" Haruno Sakura pour qui il avait eu le béguin et son meilleur ami qui était devenu un nukenin: Uchiha Sasuke. Les souvenirs qu'avait le blond, de l'époque où tout allait "pour le mieux" resurgirent à leurs tours. Il serra les dents lorsque de faibles coups se firent entendre à la porte.**

-Naruto, c'est Senna, je peux entrer? demanda t-elle faiblement.

- Oui, Entre.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, dit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Bien, ça va je t'assure, dit-il en remarquant l'air peu convaincu de la blonde.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir évoqué un sujet délicat. Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis hier mais tu peux me parler de ce qui te tracasse, je suis plutôt douée en matière de souffrance, plaisanta t-elle.

- On doit être deux dans ce cas-là.

**Ils rigolèrent un moment, puis un silence s'installa. Le sourire apaisant de la jeune Uzumaki incita le blond à lui parler de lui, de ses premiers jours en tant que Ninja, et même du démon-à-queues qui sommeillait en lui et de la menace que représentait l'Akatsuki. Mais surtout de Sasuke. De Uchiha Sasuke, son ami déserteur. Senna écouta sans broncher. Elle buvait chaque mots que Naruto prononçait. A la fin du discours du blond, elle lui pris les mains et lui dit qu'elle était certaine que tout finirait par s'arranger, le tout accompagné d'un sourire ravageur qui fit rater un battement au pauvre coeur du jeune Uzumaki.**

**Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien et de rien et de tout. Elle lui racontait sa vie, se sentant redevable. Ils parlèrent, rirent, blaguèrent, se racontèrent des histoires drôles ou non, terrifiantes ou instructives. Puis, tous deux finirent pas s'endormir.**

**Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, Jiraya, s'introduit furtivement dans la chambre du blond qu'il réveilla discrètement, pour ne pas perturber le sommeille de la blonde endormies à quelques centimètres. Naruto qui émergea difficilement du sien, interrogea son maître du regard. Celui-ci lui indiqua son sac et lui fit comprendre qu'ils partaient à ce moment-là. L'Uzumaki, pas sûre de comprendre, s'approcha de la blonde dans l'intention de la réveiller mais fut stoppé par l'ermite au crapauds. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, le plus âgé expliqua à son cadet qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de garder une jeune fille qui de surcroît n'était pas ninja à leur côtés.**

- Donc vous voulez l'abandonner ici? s'exclama le jeune d'orange vêtu.

- Que pense-tu que nous faisons Naruto? Crois tu que nous sommes en vacances. Cet entraînement tu le fais pour devenir plus fort, tu veux retrouver ton ami , je me trompe? répliqua l'ermite.

Le blond se tût un instant.

- Oui ... mais .

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Naruto, allons-y.

**Ils partirent alors, laissant la jeune Uzumaki endormie, derrière. Avant de partir, ils payèrent bien entendu les frais qu'avaient occasionnée la location des chambres auprès de l'aubergiste qui venait à peine de se lever. Moins d'une heure après le départ du blond et de son maître, Senna se réveilla, remarquant l'absence de son ami, elle se précipita en bas, chez l'aubergiste qui lui annonça le départ de ses amis. Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles, ils l'avaient laissés derrière. Elle gravit les escaliers à toute allure, saisit la veste qu'elle avait laissé en haut, et redescendit tout aussi vite. Elle partit en courant, après avoir demandé des indications sur le lieu où projetait de se rendre ses amis à l'aubergiste. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle fut poursuivis par ses assaillants d'Oto. Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, la blonde aperçut au loin les silhouettes tant recherchées. Avec le peu de force qui lui restaient elle cria:**

- NARUTOOO !

**Il se retourna, surprit, et incrédule. Elle, mobilisa ses forces, et avança en trottinant, car la course de la dernière heure avaient mis ses jambes, pas vraiment rétablies, à dures épreuves.**

- Senna?

- Vous m'avez laissez derrière, je n'en reviens pas!

- Ecoute Senna-chan, on a nos raisons, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, fit l'ermite .

- Je sais, Naruto s'entraîne pour devenir plus fort, je peux comprendre. Mais prenez-moi avec vous. Je vous le jure, je ne serais pas une gène à son entrainement. Moi aussi, je veux devenir plus forte. Je n'ai plus envie d'être cette fille, qui a constamment peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Je n'ai plus envie de ressentir ça. Je ne veux plus être seule. Je m'entraînerai en vous observant, je ne vous demanderai rien. Je veux juste voyager à vos côtés, seulement ça. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprenait ... alors s'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous.

- Senna ... murmura Naruto.

**Jiraya regarda Naruto qui lui supplia du regard d'accepter. Il mesura le pour et le contre et fini par se résigner.**

- Très bien, mais s'il arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas être tenu comme responsable. "

* * *

><p>Chapitre premier: Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Vos Avis et impressions?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

><p><strong>" Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nos trois compagnons avaient repris la route. Naruto s'entraînait avec Jiraya tandis que Senna les observaient. L'ermite aux crapauds l'avait prévenu que la maîtrise du chakra était un apprentissage long et hardi avant de lui montrer quelques bases. La jeune Uzumaki avait accepter le défi et s'était entraîner sans relâche depuis lors. Le jeune blond et son maître avaient pu constaté les progrès particulièrement étonnants de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait réussi à maîtrisé le contrôle de son chakra et cela en l'espace de seulement deux semaines.<strong>

**Naruto, lui aussi avait fais quelques progrès, son entraînement au près du légendaire sannin commençait à porter ses fruits. Les trois compères s'apprêtait à lever le camp lorsque les bruits d'une bataille parvinrent à leurs oreilles.**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'empressa de demander Senna.

- Quelque chose de pas très réjouissant si tu veux mon avis, répondit le plus âgé des trois.

- Allons-y, s'écria le plus téméraire des deux blonds avant de s'élancer en direction du bruit.

- Il ne changera jamais celui-la, désespéra l'homme au cheveux blancs.

**Le sannin et ses deux disciples arrivèrent sur le lieu de la bataille mais hélas un peu trop tard. Là-bas, gisaient les corps d'une demi-dizaine de marchands ainsi que ceux de ninjas du pays de la cascade. Adossée à un arbre une jeune fille, brune, âgée d'une douzaine d'années, environ, était blessée au niveau du flan. Senna et Naruto se pressèrent à son côté.**

- Hey ça va? demanda le blond.

- Accroche-toi Ok? lui ordonna la blonde. Jiraya-sama, par ici.

La jeune brune porta son regard sur les deux têtes blondes qu'elle parvenait à peine à distinguer, avant de perdre conscience. Seuls les cris de la blonde vinrent accompagner sa perte de connaissance. Naruto qui avait aidé son maître à soigner la jeune inconnue avait remarquer une lettre dans la poche de la blessée. Il l'observa un instant avant de la montrer à ses compagnons.

- C'est une lettre, affirma la blonde.

- Ça je le vois bien Senna, mais tu ne la trouve pas un peu bizarre toi.

- Maintenant que tu le dis Naruto, cette lettre n'est pas anodine, remarqua le Sannin.

- On devrait peut-être l'ouvrir? suggéra le jeune Uzumaki.

- C'est pas très correct Naruto! répliqua l'homologue féminin du blond.

- Pff, rala t-il, mais dites-moi l'ermite pas net! Ce sceau, vous ne le trouvez pas étrange?

- Un sceau ? Quel sceau? demanda l'ermite aux crapauds.

- Celui-là, montra Naruto en désignant l'extrémité droite de l'enveloppe jaune.

- Et m*rde! donne-moi cette lettre Naruto! s'énerva l'ermite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Ero-sennin, vous êtes constipé? demanda le blond.

- Dépêche.

**Le jeune Uzumaki s'éxécuta. Jiraya s'éloigna de ses disciples, il rassembla ces affaires en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire et revint auprès des deux têtes blondes.**

- Ecoutez moi bien les jeunes, vous allez rassemblez vos affaires, attrapé la gamine derrière vous, prendre cet argent, commença t-il en tendant une enveloppe à ses disciples, et allez louer des chambres dans une auberge du village qu'on vient de quitter.

- Hein?

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous Jiraya-sama?

- Je dois régler une affaire urgente, déclara soudainement le Sannin légendaire.

- Cette affaire urgente... commença Naruto.

- Elle n'aurait pas un rapport avec la lettre, poursuivit Senna.

- Et bien on ne peut rien vous cacher Sherlock & Watson, fit le maître maintenant dépêcher vous de faire ce que je vous ai demander! s'empressa t-il de crier.

**Les deux blonds rassemblèrent leurs affaires presque aussi rapidement que leur maître. Senna récupéra quelques objets semblant utiles, - provenant de la cargaison transporté par les défunts marchands. Elle attrapa le sac de Naruto et aida ce dernier à mettre la jeune inconnue sur son dos. Après s'être séparé de l'ermite, les deux Uzumaki se mirent en route.**

- A croire que ça devient une habitude, plaisanta le blond.

- Hum?

- Transporter des jeunes filles, traquées et blessées, dit Naruto.

- Tu es un vrai prince sur son cheval blanc, rigola Senna.

- Ne te moque pas! bouda celui-ci.

- Mais je ne moque pas, jamais, railla t-elle.

- Haha.

**Ils marchaient dans les bois, se questionnant sur les raisons ayant poussé leur maître à agir de la sorte. Ne voyant pas d'explications plausibles, un silence s'installa. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, Senna pris la parole:**

- Naruto, commença t-elle.

- Hum?

- A propos de la promesse que tu as faite.

**Le blond fixa son homologue féminin, ne comprenant pas ou celle-ci voulait en venir.**

- Tu sais, à cette fille, Sakura.

- Oh ... oui et?

- Tu lui a promis de ramener Sasuke à Konoha, pas vrai? Tu l'as fais parce que tu aime cette fille?

- Qu ... Quoi? P... Pas vraiment qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Je l'ai faite parce que je veux ramener Sasuke au village. L'extirper des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'est enfoncé, après tout, c'est mon meilleurs ami, déclara le jeune Uzumaki, un triste sourire fixé aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça au juste?

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le contempla quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de déclare**r:

- Je t'aiderai Naruto.

- M'aider pour quoi?

- A ramener ton ami au village idiot.

- Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça? Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Je ne le ferais pas pour lui, Naruto, mais pour toi, seulement pour toi, déclara t-elle un sourire chaleureux scotché au visage.

Naruto la regarda interdit, elle poursuivit:

- Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on se connaît et tout, mais, je ne sais pas, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'étrange sensation, que pour une fois, tout ira bien. Et puis, tu sais Naruto, on se ressemble tous les deux.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué qu'on avait la même tête, dit-il en riant.

- Non, je ne parlais pas physiquement, quoique c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble à ce niveau. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a tous les deux un passé qu'on souhaiterait laisser derrière nous. Disons que ce sont les ténèbres enfuis au fond de nous qui nous rapprochent , dit-elle en riant, Et puis, fit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux, tu m'as sauvé la vie Naruto. Alors que je pensais que tout était fini pour moi, que j'allais mourir, tu es celui qui est venu me sauver, elle courut se placer devant Naruto qui portait toujours la jeune inconnue sur son dos, Tu es MA LUMIÈRE Naruto, alors si je pouvais te venir en aide ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, j'en serais plus que ravie. Tu comprends? Tu es mon tout premier ami.

**Ils arrivèrent dans le village qu'ils avaient quitter plutôt, et installèrent la jeune fille qu'ils avaient sauvé tantôt. Senna sortit alors de l'auberge dans laquelle ils allaient passés la nuit à la recherche d'analgésiques. Naruto, lui, resta aux côté de la tête brune allongé sur un futon, repensant à la déclaration de sa nouvelle amie.**

- C'est toi l'Idiote, déclara t-il en riant.

**De son côté, l'ermite aux crapauds se dirigeait vers le pays du feu, son lieu de départ. Une expression grave sur le visage. Il voltigeait à toute allure à travers les arbres, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'accorder de pause. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'enveloppe jaune placée à toute hâte sous son habit, espérant sans doute que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague:**

- Ça s'annonce très mal, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, déclara t-il d'une voix grave. "

* * *

><p><em>Partie 1 : Chapitre 2 = Fin.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

- Hey Senna, elle se réveille, fit la voix du blond.

- J'arrive.

La blonde se précipita aux côtés de son ami qui veillait une brunette endormie, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle retira délicatement la serviette posée sur le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, ouvrit les yeux progressivement, révélant des prunelles dorées. Elle ne remarqua pas directement les deux têtes blondes à sa droite.

- Alors, on est réveillé? demanda Naruto.

La brune paru surprise, puisqu'elle se redressa presque instantanément.

- Qui ... Qui êtes-vous? réussit-elle à articuler.

- Je suis Naruto, et elle, dit-il en indiquant la blonde à côté de lui, c'est Senna.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda la jeune Uzumaki.

- Je ... Je crois que ça va.

- Tant mieux, chuchota la blonde soulagée.

- C'est vous qui m'avez soignée? demanda la brune en remarquant le bandage au niveau de son flanc.

- Non, c'est Ero-sennin qui t'as soigné, lui informa Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, au fait, comment tu t'appelles? lui demanda t-il.

- Miya. Je m'appelle Shidou Miya, déclara t-elle.

- C'est un joli prénom, tu trouve pas, Naruto? affirma la blonde dans un sourire ravageur dont elle seule avait le secret.

Le blond regarda Senna, se remémorant le discours qu'elle avait tenu la veille, il rougit et se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre, en murmurant un "oui" inaudible. Senna remarqua l'attitude du jeune Uzumaki et ria de bon coeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? Pourquoi tu rougis? lui demanda t-elle sur un ton taquin.

- Je ... Je ne rougis pas! s'exclama celui-ci.

Mais oui, mais oui Naruto, je te crois, railla t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Le jeune Uzumaki, grommela qu'il ne rougissait pas ce qui n'amusa que plus Senna. Miya, elle, observa la scène amusée par la complicité du duo. Les deux blonds se chamaillèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant de redevenir sérieux. La jeune Uzumaki fixa la brune de ses iris azur:

- Dis-moi, Miya-chan, qu'est-ce tu faisais dans cette forêt?

- Je ... J'étais en mission.

- Une mission? répéta Naruto? Tu es une shinobi? s'estomaqua t-il.

- C'est exact, mais je ne suis encore qu'une Genin.

- Et c'était quelle genre de mission? demanda Senna.

Plus loin, dans la forêt à, l'orée du pays du feu. Le ninja légendaire aux crapauds continuait sa progression. Il n'était qu'à quelques heures du village caché de la feuille: Konoha. Jiraya tenait fermement la lettre contre son torse et murmura quelques phrases incompréhensibles avant d'accélérer le rythme. Se reposer? Comme s'il en avait le temps. Le sceau sur cette lettre c'était ...

- Un message? Et qu'elle genre de message devais-tu délivrer? demanda Senna à la brune.

- Attends! Tu parle de cette lettre jaune avec ce sceau bizarre ! s'écria Naruto.

- Comment le sais-tu? Je ... elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de réaliser, où est-elle? s'exclama le brune en se redressant rapidement.

- Ero-sennin est parti avec hier, il avait l'air étrange, pas vrai Senna?

- Hum, en effet, il avait l'air étrangement paniqué si tu veux mon avis, ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment pourtant, constata-la blonde.

- Alors, Miya-chan, c'était quoi cette info' top secrète que contenait l'enveloppe?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien, déclara t-elle en se baissant, la seule chose dont je suis au courant, c'est que mon équipe et moi devions la transmettre le plus rapidement possible au Hokage du village de Konoha, c'était une mission de rang S.

- Ko ... Konoha ! C'est pas ton village Naruto?

- Si, fit Naruto en serrant les dents, mais une mission de rang S, c'est quoi le délire ici!

Jiraya avançait progressivement, rapidement. Le sceau sur cette Lettre, appartenait à cette femme. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à agir aussi impudemment au point d'envoyer une lettre portant le sceau de son clan. De plus, elle avait utilisé le code couleur: Jaune. La couleur du danger, cette fois, c'était le jaune.

- Ma maîtresse, m'a envoyé sur cette mission.

- Ta maîtresse? l'interrogea Naruto.

- Oui, c'est une personne calme, intelligente mais surtout très douce, répondit-elle, un sourire chaleureux pendu aux lèvres.

A l'entente de cette éloge, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers la blonde à ses côtés. Il détailla du coin de l'oeil la blonde, espérant que celle-ci ne le remarque pas. Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il affirma:

- Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer, ta maîtresse.

- Énormément.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, des bruits de pas suspects se firent entendre, bien que, presque inaudibles. Senna le remarqua et fit part de l'information à ses camarades.

- On est plus seuls, murmura t-elle.

Jiraya continuait sa course vers le village dont il était originaire. Voltigeant d'arbres en arbres, il tentait de trouver une réponse à la question qui trottait, non, cavalait dans sa tête. A savoir: "Pourquoi les choses bougeaient-elles maintenant ?" Alors qu'il se rattrapa à une branche, il remarqua qu'il était suivi. Non pas par deux ou trois petits shinobis, non, mais bien par deux bonnes dizaines de ces très collants Ninjas. Aux abords d'une clairière il s'arrêta, les attendant de pied ferme.

- Eh ben, la contre-attaque n'as pas tardée.

Une série de kunais traversèrent la paroi de la chambre. Esquivés sans grandes difficultés par les deux têtes blondes, et parer difficilement par la brune. Sa blessure au flanc la lançait.

Jiraya avait repris sa route après avoir mis en échec l'attaque lancée par les shinobis qui le poursuivaient.

Les deux Uzumakis parèrent une série de shurikens qui fonçaient droit sur eux.

Senna attira Miya vers elle pour lui évité de recevoir une arme.

- Miya-chan, ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée? lui demanda la blonde.

- Non ... ça va, répondit la concernée.

- Mais qui sont ces types? demanda alors Naruto tout en exécutant un Kage bushin no jutsu.

- Ce sont des ninjas de mon village déclara la brune en serrant les dents.

- DE TON VILLAGE? s'exclamèrent de concert les deux blonds.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en discuter, repris Senna.

- Ouais, continua Naruto. Je vais les retenir, vous deux profitez-en pour les distancer.

Senna fixa sévèrement Naruto avant de rétorquer.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser derrière imbécile! On part à trois ou on reste à trois, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? s'écria t-elle.

L'un des ninjas profita de l'inattention des Uzumakis pour s'en prendre à sa cible: Miya. Il s'avança furtivement, et se rapprocha dangereusement de la brune. Alors que la lame de son Katana allait transpercer la jeune fille qui ne s'était encore rendue compte de rien: " Attention" s'écria Senna qui réagit en un quart de seconde, elle s'élança dans le même temps, s'interposant entre l'arme et sa cible. Une flaque de sang se répandit sur le sol terreux.

- Senna ! s'écria Naruto.

La blonde qui venait de chanceler releva la tête et dans un sourire - très forcé- affirma qu'elle allait bien. Le sang dans la tête de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Un excès de rage, des Kage Bushin, quelques rasengans et quelques minutes plus tard tous les antagonistes gisaient au sol.

- Senna-san, commença la brune en s'inquiétant.

- Je ... Je vais bien, c'est pas grand chose, fit la blonde tentant de se montrer rassurante.

- Je suis ... vraiment désolée, tout est de ma faute, culpabilisa t-elle, tout en aidant la jeune Uzumaki à s'asseoir.

- Senna! s'inquiéta Naruto en arrivant, ça va? demanda t-il.

- J'aimerais te dire que je n'ai pas du tout mal, mais comme tu le vois, déclara t-elle en regardant sa blessure. Heureusement, ce n'est que mon épaule, informa t-elle la main tentant d'endiguer le début d'hémorragie.

- Il faut te soigner et vite, affirma Miya en arrachant les pans de son pantalon.

- Merci, répondit la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Miya se servi des pans de son vêtement pour faire un bandage de fortune autour de l'épaule de la jeune shinobi. Puis, cette fois-ci, c'est la brune qui aida Naruto a mettre Senna sur son dos.

- Désolée, commença Senna, d'être un poids pour toi Naruto, poursuivit-elle sur un ton qui causa un pincement au coeur du blond.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Tu n'es pas un poids, idiote, répondit celui-ci le plus sincèrement possible.

- Merci, Naruto, vraiment, merci, fit celle-ci avec une voix que l'uzumaki ne lui connaissait pas.

Une fois de retour à l'auberge, il l'allongea sur le futon qu'avait précédemment occupé Miya. Celle-ci, se pressa d'apporter la trousse de secours et commença à prodiguer les soins à la blonde.

- Merci, Miya-chan, commença le blond, je ne suis pas très doué avec ces choses là, continua Naruto en désignant les bandages.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, affirma la brune, c'est normal, après tout sans Senna-san, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Alors ça, en comparaison, ce n'est rien du tout, finit t-elle.

- Merci quand même ! s'exclama le blond un sourire Made by Naruto aux lèvres.

La brune sentit ses joues s'enflammées avant de bafouillé que ce n'était pas grand chose et qu'il n'y avait donc aucunes raisons de la remercier.

- Dit moi, Naruto-san ...

- Hm? fit l'intéressé en se retournant vers Miya.

- Senna-san et toi, vous ... euh ... hm ... comment dire ça, vous êtes ensemble? demanda t-elle curieuse.

- Qu ... QUOI? s'étrangla le blond, Tu...Tu...Tu...Pourquoi tu dis-ça? s'écria Naruto le feu aux joues.

- Je demandais simplement, parce que vous avez vraiment l'air de bien vous entendre, déclara la brune amusée par la réaction du blond.

- On ... c'est vrai, on s'entend bien, informa Naruto a peu près calmé. Disons qu'on a beaucoup de choses en communs, souligna le blond.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, physiquement je veux dire. Mais ça m'a pas l'air d'être la seule chose qui vous unis. Et tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle, je me trompe, Naruto-san?

- Hum, tu as raison. Senna est une personne très importante pour moi, déclara le blond en fixant le visage endormi de son homonyme féminin. C'est une des rares personne à vraiment me comprendre. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça mais c'est un peu comme s'il y avait une connexion entre nous ou quelque chose du genre. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, sa présence m'apaise, déclara t-il serein.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez non?

- Et bien non, ça fait seulement un mois, avoua t-il.

- Vraiment? On n'aurait pas dis pourtant, j'étais persuadé que vous connaissiez depuis toujours, confessa t-elle.

Naruto émit un petit rire. Peu après la blonde se réveilla.

- Réveillée hime-sama*? blagua Naruto.

- Oui, ouji-sama**, rajouta Senna sur un ton plaisantin .

- Content de le constater, dit Naruto.

- C'était pas une blessure très sérieuse, affirma la blonde, je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a soigné Miya-chan.

- O ... Oui.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.

- C ... C'est rien, bafouilla t-elle en rougissant.

- Pis d'abord, comment t'as su? demanda Naruto curieux.

- Bah, c'est simple, c'est juste trop bien fait pour être ton oeuvre, informa t-elle en désignant son épaule bandée.

- Méchante, bouda Naruto.

Ils finirent par éclaté tous les trois de rire jusqu'à ce que Senna prennent une expression plus sérieuse.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester ici, c'est trop dangereux

Jiraya arriva devant le village caché de Konoha à la nuit tombée, il se faufila furtivement jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage cinquième du nom: Tsunade.

- Qui est-la ? demanda la voix de la femme, montrez-vous ordonna t-elle.

- Toujours aussi attentive, même après plusieurs verres, observa l'ermiteaux crapauds.

- Jiraya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? N'étais-tu pas censé être en entraînement avec Naruto?

- J'ai du faire un détour. L'heure est grave Tsunade, déclara t-il le visage grave.

Ils ont commencé à bouger fit-il.

- Que? Comment le sais-tu.

- Le code, la coupa t-il en montrant la lettre jaune.

- Impossible ! s'écria Tsunade en se relevant brusquement.

- Je crois bien que si.

Chapitre 3 : fin.


End file.
